The present invention relates to a medical instrument.
Medical instruments are known from DE 665 208 and FR 688 681. For example, conventional medical instruments include an axially movable actuation element coupled in movement to two pivotable grip parts arranged distanced to one another, and this coupling movement is such that the actuation element, by way of the movement of the grip parts to one another, is displaced in a first direction and by way of the movement away from one another is displaced into a second direction which is opposite to this.
The movement coupling of the actuation element to the grip parts with these instruments is effected by way of a proximal end section of the actuation element being designed as a rack with teeth on two longitudinal sides which are away from one another, wherein a region which is designed on both grip parts in a cog-like manner is engaged on each of these teeth. The pivoting movements of the two grip parts are synchronized by way of the simultaneous engagement of the cog-like regions of the grip part into the teeth formed on the sides of the actuation element.
With the known instruments, it has been found to be disadvantageous that their manufacture requires quite some effort. A further disadvantage of these instruments is the fact that for a removal of the actuation element from the instrument, for example for maintenance purposes, it is necessary to disassemble the grip parts prior to this.